Butterfly
by Xirah
Summary: 20 year old Kairi woke up to hear Amu singing on the radio.Oneshot Sonfic Butterfly-DDR Not Au


"All right for all you new folks this is Amu's new song called Butterfly" Said the announcer from the radio

"_**All right for all you new folks this is Amu's new song called Butterfly"**_ Said the announcer from the radio.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_A-a-a iyaiyai_

_Where's my samurai_

20 year old Kairi threw his blankets off him and turned up the volume. Was it really Amu? The Amu who had moved away, the Amu who he couldn't track down? If it was just who was she talking about?

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Images of his elementary school uniform popped into his head. His head and eyes are green and his uniform was blue and black. So was it possible that she was singing about him? It was impossible right? What about the King, or even Ikuto? Surely Amu wasn't seeking him, right?

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky _

The more he thought about it the more the chances of finding Amu seemed to grow. Kairi got dressed and went downstairs and went on the computer. He typed in 'Butterfly' in Guugle. He clicked on the first link.

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai _

A picture of Amu popped up. Of course she was older then when he last saw her. But it was still her none the less. He could recognize her any where with her pink hair and sun kissed eyes. She had filled out in all right places. All he could do was stare at the picture in shock.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky _

Scrolling down he saw that there was a concert in his town. He brought a ticket.3 months from now he was going to see his first and only love again. Finally after all these year, he was going to see her brilliant face again. He couldn't help but smile to him self.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai _

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai _

Finally 3 month had came and went, and now it was time to go to the concert. He didn't know what to wear. Should he dress up? No, he didn't want to seem despite. Should he dress casually? No, he didn't want to seem like he didn't care. He decided to dress nicely but not over do it.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky _

Kairi couldn't help but feel nervous the whole way there. What if she had a boyfriend? Even worse what if she was married? What if the song wasn't meant for him and he was just being a fool for coming? No, He wouldn't back out on the last second. He wouldn't be a coward. He refused to be a fool.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai _

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai _

Kairi walked passed the security guard. He stepped threw the metal detector. He gave them his ticket. And after what felt like for ever he finally got to his seat. He noticed he was farther in the back. What if she didn't see him? Finally Amu came out and sang and finally there eyes locked and she whispered one word into the microphone _**"Kairi"**_.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

And its over I finished it in one day. It's a one shot and a song fic. Please go to my page and vote on which fan fiction I should make next.


End file.
